Precognition
Precognition Discipline: Clairsentience; Level: Highlord 1, seer 1, sighted seeker 1, tactician 1 Display: Visual Manifesting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Up to 10 min./level, until discharged; see text Power Points: 1 Precognition allows your mind to glimpse fragments of potential future events—what you see will probably happen if no one takes action to change it. However, your vision is incomplete, and it makes no real sense until the actual events you glimpsed begin to unfold. That’s when everything begins to come together, and you can act, if you act swiftly, on the information you previously received when you manifested this power. In practice, manifesting this power grants you a “precognitive edge.” Normally, you can have only a single precognitive edge at one time. You must use your edge within a period of no more than 10 minutes per level, at which time your preknowledge fades and you lose your edge. You can use your precognitive edge in a variety of ways. Essentially, the edge translates into a +2 insight bonus that you can apply at any time to either an attack roll, a damage roll, a saving throw, or a skill check. You can elect to apply the bonus to the roll after you determine that your unmodified roll is lower than desired. Precognition, Defensive Discipline: '''Clairsentience; '''Level: Cryptic 1, dread 1, gambler 1, gifted blade 1, highlord 1, marksman 1, psion/wilder 1, psychic warrior 1, sighted seeker 1, tactician 1, voyager 1 Display: '''Material and visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action; see text '''Range: '''Personal '''Target: '''You '''Duration: '''1 min./level (D) '''Power Points: '''1 Your awareness extends a fraction of a second into the future, allowing you to better evade an opponent’s blows. You gain a +1 insight bonus to AC and on all saving throws. If caught in a situation where your Dexterity bonus isn’t applied to your Armor Class, this bonus to AC and saving throws does not apply. '''Augment: '''You can augment this power in one or both of the following ways. * For every 3 additional power points you spend, the insight bonus gained increases by 1. * If you spend 6 additional power points, you can manifest this power as a swift action. '''Precognition, Greater Discipline: '''Clairsentience; '''Level: Seer 6 Display: '''Auditory and visual '''Manifesting Time: '''10 minutes '''Range: '''Personal '''Target: '''You '''Duration: '''1 hour/level; see text '''Power Points: '''11 As ''precognition, ''except as noted here. You gain a +4 insight bonus instead of a +2 bonus, and the effect is not discharged when used. You may only gain a number of precognitive edges per manifestation equal to your manifester level. '''Precognition, Offensive Discipline: '''Clairsentience; '''Level: Cryptic 1, dread 1, gambler 1, gifted blade 1, highlord 1, marksman 1, psion/wilder 1, psychic warrior 1, sighted seeker 1, voyager 1 Display: '''Material and visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action; see text '''Range: '''Personal '''Target: '''You '''Duration: '''1 min./level (D) '''Power Points: '''1 Your awareness extends a fraction of a second into the future, allowing you to better land blows against your opponent. You gain a +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. '''Augment: '''You can augment this power in one or both of the following ways. * For every 3 additional power points you spend, the insight bonus gained on your attack rolls increases by 1. * If you spend 6 additional power points, you can manifest this power as a swift action. '''Precognition, Tactical '''Discipline: '''Clairsentience; '''Level: '''Cryptic 1, gifted blade 1, highlord 1, psychic warrior 1, tactician 1, voyager 1 '''Display: '''Auditory, Olfactory '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Personal '''Target: '''You '''Duration: '''1 round/level '''Power Points: '''1 Your awareness extends a fraction of a second into the future, allowing you to better perform a particular combat maneuver. Select one type of combat maneuver, such as bull rush or reposition, when you manifest this power. You gain a +2 enhancement bonus to combat maneuver checks of that type for the duration of the effect. '''Augment: '''This power may be augmented in one or both of the following ways. * For every 2 additional power points you spend, the enhancement bonus increases by 1. * For every 3 additional power points you spend, you can select an additional type of combat maneuver. * If you spend 4 additional power points, using the combat maneuver selected does not provoke attacks of opportunity. * If you spend 6 additional power points, you can manifest this power as an immediate action. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics